The invention relates to a connection mechanism for a multiple-part munition, for example for artillery charges.
Artillery charges may be supplied as individual components, or assembled as multiple-part charge components, for a tube weapon. The munition comprises sleeve parts whose wall is in general produced from combustible material. The multiple-part structure and the desired amount of charge are produced by pushing the individual charges and sleeve elements together, and rotating them. The connected parts must remain well connected during transportation, removal from the storage or transportation container, and during the loading process.
One such connection type is known from DE 100 31 588 C2, in which the sleeve elements are provided with connection parts of a bayonet fitting on their mutually facing end faces.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,628, the individual charges are also joined together by pushing them together and rotating them.
DE 695 00 620 T2 (EP 0 752 090 B1) discloses a plug connection between a propellant charge formed from two parts. The push-fit connection device comprises at least one pair of connection elements, each of which has a first connection element with a first sleeve and a second connection element which contains an axial protrusion. This protrusion produces the push-fit connection to the first sleeve, with complementary engagement, by pushing them together.
DE 696 06 954 T2 (EP 0 775 887 B1) describes a holding apparatus for a bag with explosive charge. In this case, the holding apparatus is itself supported by the case, which contains the loose or bundled propellant-charge powder in the interior. The holding apparatus in this case rests on the circumferential face around the case. A bead of the holding apparatus, as described in one exemplary embodiment, is used as the connection means between the holding apparatus and the case.
DE 197 49 486 A1 provides the connection between tube sections of combustible propellant charge sleeves via a non-detachable snap-action connection between the sections. The tube sections have four longitudinal cuts in the axial direction in the area of the connection, which are each arranged at an angle of 90° to one another.
A container composed of cartridge elements is also disclosed in DE 70 00 615 U. These cartridges have a taper on the closed faces, into which the respective next cartridge can be plugged, or detached from it, with the aid of wall extensions.